User blog:ARTaylor/February 2018 Poll Results
Another month has come and gone and another poll has come to a close. Last month we asked which Spider-Heroine deserves her own series. #The winner with 50% of the votes was Mayday Parker better known as Spider-Girl. Mayday is the daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson from the alternate universe known as MC2. She was initially introduced in a What If detailing if Mary Jane hadn't lost their baby during the Clone Wars. Since then she's become one of the most popular alternate universe characters becoming the longest running Marvel heroine to have her own series. She has appeared in one novel and several video games, but has yet to appear in animation. #Coming in second with 21.4% is Gwen Stacy also known as Spider-Woman, more popularly called Spider-Gwen, and most recently called Ghost-Spider. Introduced recently during the Spider-Verse story, she is from an alternate universe where Gwen was bitten by the spider rather than Peter. She quickly skyrocketed to popularity. She appeared on ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' voiced by Dove Cameron, ''Spider-Man'' voiced by Laura Baily, and will appear on ''Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors'' again played by Cameron. #In third with 14.3% is Cindy Moon better known as Silk. Silk is also a recent addition, revealed to have been bitten by the same spider that bit Peter. She has also been popular, particularly for being the only spider-themed Asian-American hero. She has appeared in the live-action films and several video games but not yet in animation. #Tied for fourth with 7.1% is the original and Ultimate versions of Jessica Drew. The original Jessica is unrelated to Spider-Man. She first appeared to little fanfare but eventually brought back to join the Avengers and became a major part of the Marvel Universe. She had her own one-season series in the 1970s played by Joan Van Ark but has since only appeared in video games. Ultimate Jessica Drew is actually a clone of Peter in the Ultimate universe created by Doctor Octopus having all of Peter's memories up until the cloning. She also used the name Julia Carpenter to go undercover and has since become the third Black Widow. She became a major figure in the Ultimate universe and has teamed up with Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales, and the original Spider-Man. She has yet to appear in animation. #Getting no votes were Julia Carpenter, Anya Corazon, and Mattie Franklin. The second Spider-Woman, Carpenter was introduced during the first Secret Wars and served as the inspiration for Peter's symbiote suit. She was a main character on ''Iron Man'' voiced by Casey DeFranco and Jennifer Hale, though since she has only appeared briefly in video games. First known as Arana and later Spider-Girl, Corazon got her powers from a mystical tattoo. She has been involved mostly with the younger superheroes like Avengers Academy. She made her animated debut on last year's Spider-Man series voiced by Melanie Minichino. The third Spider-Woman, Franklin is perhaps the least known Spider-Heroine. She got her powers from a ceremony intended for Norman Osborn and filled in for Spider-Man during a brief retirement. She had her own series but sales were poor and it was cancelled, making a few appearances before dying. She only appeared outside the comics once in a video game. Be sure to check out this month's poll to vote for your favorite Marvel anime work: ''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'', ''Marvel Anime: Blade'', ''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'', ''Marvel Anime: Iron Man'', ''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'', ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'', ''The Monster of Frankenstein'', ''Marvel Anime: Wolverine'', or ''Marvel Anime: X-Men''. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News